Sensors for measuring a chemical or biological response are increasingly relying on measurement of ion concentration or pH. More recently, sensor systems for detecting reactions in molecular biology use sensors for measuring ionic concentration or pH. In particular, sensor systems measuring ionic concentration or pH have been used for quantitative polymer chain reaction (PCR) and genetic sequencing.